wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Pac
|birth_place=Newcastle upon Tyne, England |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Orlando, Florida |billed='Newcastle upon Tyne, England' Jungle Pac |spouses=Natalie Satterley (m. 2015) |partners= |trainer=Dragon Asiu James Harrison |debut=March 27, 2004 |retired= }}Benjamin Satterley (born 22 August, 1986) is an English professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the American professional wrestling promotion AEW, where he performs under the ring name Pac. He is best knwon for his time in WWE where he was a former two-time WWE Intercontinental and WWE Champion under the ring name Neville. In NXT, he is the only person to win the NXT Tag Team Championship twice, with his first reign being one-half of the inaugural champions with Oliver Grey and the other reign with Corey Graves. He is also a one-time NXT Champion, thus making him the first (and only) superstar to have held both the NXT Championship and the NXT Tag Team Championship. Satterley is noted for his high flying style and aerial attacks, which has earned him the nickname "The Man That Gravity Forgot". He began his wrestling career in North East England with a small promotion, the Independent Wrestling Federation (IWF), and after establishing himself in the United Kingdom with promotions such as Real Quality Wrestling and One Pro Wrestling, he began to perform overseas, most notably for the Italy-based Nu Wrestling Evolution, the United States-based Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), Ring of Honor, Chikara, and the Japan-based Dragon Gate, where he has won the Open the Brave, Triangle and Twin Gate Championship in the latter promotion. He is a former PWG World Tag Team Champion, and winner of PWG's inaugural Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (with Roderick Strong). Early Life Professional wrestling career European competition (2004–2012) Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2006–2008) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007) Ring of Honor (2007) Chikara (2007–2009) Dragon Gate (2007–2012) American Wrestling Rampage (2009–2010) Dragon Gate USA (2010–2011) New Japan Pro Wrestling (2012) WWE NXT (2012–2015) Championship pursuits (2015−2016) Intercontinental Champion (2016–present) In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Red Arrow'' (Corkscrew shooting star press) **Imploding 450° splash – 2014 **''Rings of Saturn'' (Crossface / scissored armbar combination) – 2017–present *'Signature moves' **Cage Splash, sometimes while springboarding **Dragonrana **Hurricanrana, sometimes into a pin **Handspring backflip into a tornado DDT **Leg lariat **Moonsault transitioned into a tornado DDT **Multiple frankensteiner variations ***Standing ***Reverse, sometimes from the top rope ***Super **Multiple kick variations ***Back ***Baseball slide ***Drop, sometimes while slingshotting ***Dropsault ***Enzuigiri ***Spin ***Roundhouse ***Super **Multiple moonsault variations ***''Falcon's Bow'' (Springboard corkscrew) ***Springboard ***Standing, sometimes while performing a corkscrew or over-rotated into a senton. **Multiple shooting star variations ***''British Airways'' (Standing corkscrew) ***Corkscrew plancha ***Knee drop ***Standing **Multiple suplex variations ***German, sometimes from the top rope and from a deadlift position ***Northern Lights ***Snap ***Tiger **Over the top rope moonsault plancha **Phoenix splash from the middle rope **Pop-up cutter **Pop-up sitout powerbomb **Slingshot cutter **Springboard crossbody **Suicide dive *'Managers' **'James Harrison' *'Nickname(s)' **"Dragon Gate Ultra Birdman" **'"The King"' **'"The Man That Gravity Forgot"' **"The New Sensation" *'Entrance Themes' **"Evolution: Enter the New World" by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas (Dragon Gate/NJPW) **"Break Orbit" by CFO$ (NXT/WWE; 2014–present) Championships and Accomplishments *'3 Count Wrestling' **3CW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **3CW North East Championship (1 time) *'American Wrestling Rampage' **AWR No Limits Championship (1 time) *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) **Open the Twin Gate Championship (1 time) – with Dragon Kid **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (3 times) – with Masato Yoshino and BxB Hulk (1), Naoki Tanisaki and Naruki Doi (1), and Masato Yoshino and Naruki Doi (1) **Dragon Gate USA **Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) – with Masato Yoshino *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' **FWA Flyweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Federation' **IWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Harry Pain **One Pro Wrestling 1PW Openweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Roderick Strong **Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (2007) – with Roderick Strong *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him''' No. 11''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016. *''SoCal Uncensored'' **Match of the Year (2006) vs. El Generico, 18 November, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw World Lightweight Championship (2 times) *'WWE NXT' **NXT Championship (1 time) **NXT Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Oliver Grey (1) and Corey Graves (1) **NXT Tag Team Championship Tournament (with Oliver Grey) *'WWE' **WWE Champion (1 time) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **WWE Hardcore Championship (32 times) **The International Series (2017) **Slammy Award (1 time) ***Breakout Star of the Year (2015)